pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Daisuke
|option2= Outside Appearance | | | |katakana = 大橋 クリス|romaji = Daisuke Kurisu|age = 16|Species = Human|gender = Male|birthday = December 26|Zodiac = Capricorn|blood = AB|Height = 167 cm (Civilian) 160 cm (Idol)|hair color = Light Brown|eye color = Green|home = Parajuku|occupation = Idol Student|song sang = MY SHOW TIME! Hello Hello|brand = Dance Fever Candy Alamode|type = Cool and Pop|seiyuu = Yurika Kubo|singer = Nanase/Miki from AIKATSU STARS}}'Chris Daisuke '''is a Cool and Pop-type idol who attends the PriPara Idol Academy. His main brands are Dance Fever and Candy Alamode. He is one of CureStarnight's characters. His Prism Live instrument is a piano/keyboard. Appearance In his civilian form, Chris has short brown hair and green eyes. He is usualy seen in dress shirts, jeans, and sneakers. He looks pretty young, but he's actually sixteen. In his idol form, Chris's hair gets a little longer. He now resembles Mirei Minami. He is now seen wearing skirts, but has shorts underneath. He also gets a little shorter. Personality Chris has a personality similar to Leona West. He can be very shy and usually follows what the others say. But Chris can also be a leader, well. Chris can also be somewhat-feminine. However, unlike all the other feminine males at PIA, Chris still identifies himself as a boy and uses male pronouns. He can be somewhat of a glutton as shown in Episode 412 of MiTomo. He wanted to try and finish any food that Ria didn't finish. Relationships * Nature PRiZm Star (Miyu, Melody, Lily, and Hanako) - Chris respects NPS as his "idol senpais". He likes seing their lives and is a huge fan. * Hye In - Chris and Hye In have a pretty close relationship (similar to Miyu and Leona's relationship). They will come to each other if they are lonely or if they need advice. Chris also has a crush on Hye In, but she doesn't know it. * Leona West - Chris respects Leona and finds him to be an authority figure. Significant Coords * Candy Alamode Super Cyalume Coord - Chris main performance coord and casual coord in PriPara. * Dance Fever Cyalume Coord - Chris's main cyalume coord. Lives * Chris's Prism Airy Debut Live Etymology Chris (クリス) means "bearing Christ". Daisuke (ダイスケ) - "Dai" means "big, great" and "suke" means "help". Trivia * His original name was going to be Chris Kaname (which is the reverse order of Kaname Kurisu (Kaname Chris)'s name. It was ultimately decided that his last name would be "Daisuke" just to avoid confusion. * He shares the same name as GanbareHannahChan's OC, Daisuke. * He is CureStarnight's first male idol. * He is the first CureStarnight-made idol to not use PRiZm RHyhm as one of his main brands. * This isn't really trivia for the actual character, but for his civilian profile, I quickly Photoshopped a picture of Laala that I found on the PriPara wiki. That took a while T_T. * He shares his voice actor with Hanayo Koizumi from ''Love Live!. ** He shares his singers with Rin Kurosowa, Risa Shirakaba, and Hinaki Shinjō from Aikatsu! ''and Tsubasa Kirasagi and Ako Saotome from ''Aikatsu Stars!. *He shares his birthday with Yurika Tōdō from Aikatsu. *He is the only OC, if not, the only character to have two singers (Nanase and Miki from AIKATSU STARS). Category:CureStarnight Category:Candy Alamode Users Category:Dance Fever Users Category:Male Category:Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Pop Idol